


What is Right?

by ariminiria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, angst lord strikes again, written pre-CA:CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariminiria/pseuds/ariminiria
Summary: Peter Parker and his girlfriend are at odds on the Registration act, and it doesn't help that Tony Stark is her father.





	What is Right?

“I just want to do what’s right! Tony can see that, why can’t you?” her boyfriend said.

“Peter! My father is letting his fear control him. This ‘registration act’ isn’t  _ right _ !” (Y/N) argued. “You should know better than anyone! You’re a vigilante, for crying out loud!”

“I  _ was _ a vigilante. It’s different now...”

“Yeah, because the government is controlling who you can and can’t save now.”

“(Y/N), that’s not--”

“Yes it is, Peter!” She sighed. “Look, I don’t want to talk about this any more.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in exasperation.  “I just want this whole mess to be over…”

Peter moved forward, pulling (Y/N) into a hug.

“I know, I know... Me too.”

 

Things were getting worse with the whole Accords deal.... (Y/N) couldn’t handle the stress for much longer.

Then, Steve came to her for help. He knew that she openly disagreed with her father about this matter, but he wanted to find out how far she was willing to go. That was how she met James Buchanan Barnes.

Now, here she was standing across from her father and her boyfriend, preparing to fight for whatever freedom she had left.

“You don’t have to do this, (Y/N),” Tony called.

“You know why I have to, Dad... I’m sorry, but this is how it has to be.”

 

Everything went downhill from there. People suffered, friends died. It was awful.

But then, (Y/N) became reckless. This nightmare was too much.

It wasn’t one of their companions. It was one of the government’s men. She had been fighting too many at the same time, and the agent had gotten a lucky shot.

Peter joined Steve after it happened. He realized the truth in her point of view.

The war ended, mostly because Tony didn’t have the heart to keep fighting. He lost faith in the government’s plan for protection. After all, it hadn’t protected her.

The team was never the same, and not just because of the fighting. (Y/N) Stark had been the binding force, the light of the Avengers, and now she was gone.

All because she fought for what she believed in.


End file.
